The Scented Blossom
by Lang-Fa
Summary: In love with her best friend and also her twin sister's boyfriend, what will Sakura do? After so many years could it maybe true that her fragile heart still belongs to Syaoran? What will happen between the two? SxS R&R!


The Scented Blossom

Summary: In love with her best friend and also her twin sister's boyfriend, what will Sakura do? After so many years could it maybe true that her fragile heart still belongs to Syaoran? What will happen between the two? SxS R&R!

a/n: New story! Please read and review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Scented Blossom

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The honey brown haired 24 year old stood at the window of the moving train. She gazed into the window and sighed.. she was on her way to Hong Kong, China.. where it all began. Her life, her dreams.

Although she was born in Tokyo, Japan she and her sister had lived in Hong Kong the of their lives. Sakura lifted a right hand onto the glass window her eyes squinted as the rays of the morning sun rose from its sleep. She let out a nervous sigh, she wasn't sure if it was the cold air in the morning or was it that she was just nervous meeting her old friends. She tried forgetting some of her childhood memories but it was harder than she thought.

The thought of remembering her sister in Hong Kong and the rest of her friends she let out another sighed.. she felted as if she was almost about the break. Holding in a breath and then exhaling it to calm her nerves she found herself thinking of an amber eyed boy. When she was little he was a boy but by now she was pretty sure that he was no longer a boy but a man.

She again felted her heart ripping out.. was this a good time to come back to Hong Kong? She closed her emerald orbs and took out another sigh, a small tear swept itself out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. Startled, Sakura quickly wiped the tear off with her right selves. Trying to act as nothing had happened she let out a sigh but then, startled a tiny girl about the age of ten came up to her from behind and pulled her selves.

Sakura turn to the girl looking into the hazel orbs of the small girl. Sakura smiled at her "What is it?" she asked with a confronted smile. The hazel girl looked at her blushing in nervous ".. Are you Ying Fa Kinomoto?" she asked looking at her shoe laces. Sakura bend down and lifted the girl's chin with her finger and notice the girl carrying a tiny notepad and a pen.

The girl look up to Sakura's green orbs and Sakura told "The one and only. What can I do for you?" she asked warmly. The girl stood up her eyes in saucers "I never thought you could be so pretty!" she exclaimed making Sakura blushed. The girl raised the notepad and pen to Sakura's face "Can I have your autograph?" she pleaded with puppy eyes and no way Sakura could refuse that.

Picking the pen into her right hand she opened the first page of the notepad and quickly wrote 'Ying Fa Kinomoto'. Smiling Sakura pulled the notepad back to the girl and then asked "Little girl, what's your name?"

The girl smiled at her and told "My name is Shiharu Sizu, from Kyoto, Japan."

Sakura rested a hand on her cheek "Japan, eh? Did you know Ying Fa was born there?"

The girl nodded.

Sakura told "Well Shiharu, the next time I'm doing my concert I'll make sure that I call your name on stage."

Shiharu smiled widely "Really?"

She extended a pinky to her and said "Yep! I've never broken a promise had I?"

Shiharu shook her head and then tied her small pinky with Sakura. "Thank you." and then walking back to her parents asking what happened.

When the girl lifted her notepad to show it to her mommy and daddy Shiharu found the pop star's signature and something else making the girl smiled widely. It was backstage passes for Ying Fa's next concert!

- - - - - - -

Sakura pulled up a hand and knocked on the brown wooden door "Where are they?" she asked herself and waited for the door to open. She rang the doorbell and then no answer. Again, when she tried knocking at the door, the door had swung open reviling a Tomoyo in a lavender top and a mini skirt dashing away to her car. "Oh, I'm gonna be late!" she told herself and then took out her keys out of her purse.

Sakura watched her best friend Tomoyo behind her back, Sakura's face clueless.

The lavender haired girl mumbled something in her breath as she started to open car door and stared the engine. She drove off to another place leaving a clueless Sakura behind.

Sakura quirked a brow.. what's with everyone? She had knocked on her every friend's door and none of them where there! Sakura swung Tomoyo's unlock door open and pulled in her luggage. In her hall way she stopped and saw the picture of a purple eyed teen and a azure haired guy. Sakura laughed. It was Tomoyo and Eriol. Her two friends. She knew that one day the two of them would be together.. after all she helped them set up.

Tomoyo's place looked pretty much the same after 6 years or so. Sakura walk towards Tomoyo's room hearing a tune, Sakura walk to Tomoyo's room and searched for the source. Tomoyo's purple cell phone was ringing.

Walking towards it and picking it up Sakura flipped the phone open and then asked "Hello?"

The masculine voice yelled "Tomoyo? Where have you been? Hurry up were all waiting for you!"

No reply. Sakura couldn't say anything. Pulling the phone down she heard the tone and the man yelling "TOMOYO!"

It was _him_.

Sakura pulled up the cell to her right ear and then.. silently and heartily told "..um.. Tomoyo isn't here."

He yelled "What? What do you mean Tomoyo isn't there? This is her cell isn't it?"

Sakura replied "..um.."

He asked harshly "If this isn't Tomoyo then who is this?"

No reply.

He grew impatient "Look, I have no time for this. I'm doing a wedding rehearsal--"

"Syaoran?" she asked in a almost ached voice.

He guy remain silent.

Sakura mouthed "A.. a wedding?" she laughed frighten "Who's getting married?"

She wanted to hang up. Hang up right now!

She heard him asked "... S-Sakura?" he asked "Is that you--"

And then quickly slamming the phone closed she breathed in and out.

She dropped Tomoyo's cell onto her bed. Looking up she saw the mirror, when she took a look she saw herself.. and her eyes red. Just hearing his voice made her cry.

_**TBC...**_

- - - - - - - - - -

a/n: Just to let you guys know. Tomoyo isn't the twin sister. So what do you guys think so far? Good? And oh yeah, Sakura's a J pop singer. I love J pop ! Okay now do me a favor and review this story! And if you wanna know more about the story.. I'm sorry but my lips are sealed! To let you guys know I have an account in with a different pen name.. I will also be adding stories in that account but I'm not sure what kind.. will it be a one shot story? Still not sure. Review!

R&R


End file.
